Change of Plans
Change of Plans is the eighteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 10. It aired on October 8th, 2012. Characters Project Freelancer *Maine *North Dakota *South Dakota *Leonard Church *Counselor *Texas *York *Carolina *Wyoming (Mentioned Only) *F.I.L.S.S. (Voice Only) Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Lopez (Mentioned Only) Blue Team *Washington *Tucker *Caboose *Epsilon Other *Chairman (Voice Only) Plot Aboard the Mother of Invention, Maine is seen sharpening his Brute Shot and preparing his armor for unknown reasons inside the locker room. The Chairman, meanwhile, sends a message to the Director stating that the Oversight Sub-Comittee has given Project Freelance privilages to set up more bases in order for them to further conduct their experiments Meanwhile, in the recovery room, Washington finally regains consciousness some time after the implantation of Epsilon went awry. North and South Dakota explain to Wash that due to his incident with Epsilon, all A.I. projects have been canceled, with the existing A.I. due to be confiscated by the Director. Meanwhile, Carolina angrily protests to the Director and Counselor, refusing to allow them to take away her A.I. units. Back in the recovery room, South further explains that while Washington was unconscious, Texas had gone rogue, allegedly attacked Wyoming and attempted to steal his A.I. and equipment. However, North is skeptical about Texas being the culprit of this attack, due to his knowledge of her reluctance to use her A.I. He then says that Carolina will likely be tasked to hunt down Texas, by the Director's consideration. Suddenly, an alarm goes off. Elsewhere on the ship, Tex breaks into a secure vault with York's help, telling him that there is someone she needs to see. In present day, Carolina and Epsilon gather the group inside the Red team's Holographic Chamber, where they explain that they have traced the Director to one of several Freelancer off-site storage facilities, and make plans to attack it. However, the Red team immediately balks, pointing out that they have no wish to get further involved in Carolina and Epsilon's "personal vendetta." Tucker follows their decision, proclaiming that he doesn't need to follow Carolina's orders, after being told by her to do so. Carolina attempts to force them to comply by holding them at gunpoint, but is suddenly stopped by an infuriated Washington, who sides with the Red and Blue teams, considering them friends. Washington then adds that he has already caused enough problems for the Red's and Blue's, and refuses allow Carolina to continue to do so. Enraged, Epsilon goes into an angry rant in which he blames the Reds and Blues as the cause for all of his problems. In response, the Reds and Blues, including Caboose, leave the room in disgust. Washington is the last to leave and coldly warns Carolina that she has to learn the difference between her enemies and her friends. Carolina attempts to shrug off their departure, but is clearly demoralized by the unpleasant feud. Transcript Chairman: '''Dear Director... ''MOTHER OF INVENTION LOCKER ROOM. MANY YEARS AGO...'' As the Chairman talks, Maine is seen helmetless, gathering his gear and sharpening his brute shot. The symbol of the Meta is tattooed onto the back of his head. 'Chairman: '''Your request for more bases in which to conduct your experiments was reviewed with much resorvation by our chairperson. Project Freelancer has been entrusted with one of our militaries most valuable assets. Oversight becomes a much more difficult process if your operations are not centralized.Nonetheless, we have granted your request. However, we reserve the right to revoke this approval as we see fit.I sincerely hope this does not happen and anticipate you will not give us an occasion to do so. ''Maine puts on his armor, loads up his weapons, and turns around. A reflection of flames suddenly appear all over his body. More flames are then seen seeping up from the ground, until the scene cuts to white. Cut to the medical bay in Washington's point of view. The white screen decreases, revealing North and South Dakota standing above Wash as he moans. 'North Dakota: '''There you are. ''Wash sits up. 'North: '''Slowly. Slowly. '''Washington: '''How long was I out? '''North: '''Only a few days this time. '''Washington: '''This time? '''North: '''Yea, after they removed it. ''Washington puts a hand on the back of his head. '''Washington: '''Removed it? '''North: It's gone. They're going to remove all of them. Started with you. South Dakota: 'Yea, thanks asshole, the whole process is on hold now. ''Washington looks over to Carolina's now vacant bed. 'Washington: '''What about Carolina? ''Cuts to the Mother of Invention control bridge. The Director and Counselor are listening to Carolina's protest. 'Carolina: '''I'm not giving them up just because he's made a recalculation. You owe me this. '''Director: '''Carolina, you're acting like a child. This is not about you. This is about the project. '''Counselor: '''You would be wise to listen to the Director. Agent Texas has already atempted to steal Wyoming's A.I. unit. If she were to come after you- '''Carolina: '''Than she would get more than she bargined for. ''Cut back to the medical bay with Washington, North, and South 'North: '''Carolina's had it kinda rough. The Director's considering sending her to hunt down Texas. '''Washington: '''Hunt her down? '''South: '''She went rogue. Broke out of the facility in order to save her precious A.I. Little later we found Wyoming. Apparently she tried to steal his A.I. unit. Tried to get his equipment, too. '''North: '''That hasn't been proven. Besides, that doesn't sound like her. '''South: '''How would you know? '''North: '''Just trust me. I know, and besides, if she had done it, there wouldn't be anything left of Wyoming to find. '''South: '''She's not a fucking monster North. ''Washington grabs his head. 'Washington: '''You guys are giving me a headache. '''North: '''Once they find Texas, they'll bring her back. ''At that moment, the alarm starts to sound. 'F.I.L.S.S: '''Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Breach in security. Level zero. '''North: '''Or, she'll come back on her own. ''Cuts to Texas and York by a closed metal door. Texas keeps guard while York works on the lock system. Texas looks around. 'Texas: '''Great job, York. '''York: '''I swear this never happens to me. '''Texas: '''I'm sure you say that to all the ladies. '''York: '''Seriously, I'm way better at this than it seems. '''Texas: '''We don't have much time. ''Texas walks over to the lock system and punches it, destroying it. The door slides open and she enters the room. 'Texas: '''I need you to find a way to distract for me. Be careful. '''York: '''Gotcha. What about you? '''Texas: '''There is someone I need to see. ''Cut to present day, where the Reds and Blue are seen entering the underground Holographic Chamber. ''CUARTO MUCHO SECRETO HOLOGRAFICO. PRESENT DAY''' '''Tucker: '''Let me get this straight, you built an enormous room capable of creating realistic holographic simulations, but you couldn't figure out how to walk across the canyon and capture our flag. ''The Reds and Blues all gather at the center of the Holographic Chamber. 'Grif: '''Actually, Lopez built it. ''Everyone comes to a stop. Tucker puts his sword away. 'Tucker: '''Okay, now that I believe. '''Simmons: '''And if you recall we did manage to capture your flag. So you know, suck it Blue. '''Caboose: '''Oh yea, well our team has most kills. '''Sarge: '''Team kills don't count bluetard. '''Caboose: '''You don't make the rules! '''Washington: '''Technically Project Freelancer makes the rules, and I say Blue team gets to add my kill count to theirs. '''Grif: '''Lame. '''Carolina: '''Listen up. ''Everyone turns to face her. 'Carolina: '''We've got big news. ''Caboose gasps. 'Caboose: '''You and Wash are going to take your relationship to the next level? I knew it. The writing was all over the wall. '''Epsilon: '''No. ''Everyone turns again. Epsilon in his human sized form runs up in the way he would look when he was a "ghost". '' '''Epsilon: '''We've found the Director. ''Epsilon turns into a solid form. 'Caboose: '''Church, your big again! We must have been feeding you. '''Washington: '''You know where the Director's been hiding? '''Carolina: '''That's right. '''Epsilon: '''He's hold up in one of his off-site storage facilities. Similar to the ones we've seen before. ''Three images of the facility pops up on the wall. 'Carolina: '''But we have no idea what kind of modifications the Director may have made to the compound over the last few years. ''Close ups of the facility are shown. 'Epsilon: '''Or if he has any kind of security with him. '''Carolina: '''Essentially, we need to be ready for anything. So, lets go over the plan. '''Tucker: '''What plan? '''Epsilon: '''The plan to take down the Director. ''Grif and Simmons share a glance. 'Grif: '''Uh, I thought the plan was that we help you ''find ''the Director. '''Simmons: '''Yea, and now we've found him. Good job everyone. Way to hustle out there. '''Carolina: '''The plan changed. '''Washington: '''So then what exactly is the plan? '''Carolina: '''Infiltrate the facility and neutralize all hostiles. '''Grif: '''Right, what's our plan though? '''Carolina: '''That is your plan. I'm counting on all of you. '''Grif: '''But you said we're the worst soldiers you've ever met! And you're right! You're very perceptive. '''Carolina: '''Look! I just need enough time to get to the Director. '''Washington: '''So then we're just a distraction? '''Carolina: '''No, Wash, you're on lock duty. I need you with me. '''Caboose: '''Um, we have to fight all the bad guys by ourselves? '''Tucker: '''Fuck that. '''Washington: '''Yea, Carolina, maybe I should stick with the others- '''Carolina: '''Leave personnel decisions to me, Agent Washington! '''Epsilon: '''Look, will you guys quit complaining and do something for once. '''Sarge: '''Son, are you forgeting we saved your sorry ghost ass from the military. '''Simmons: '''Yea, we almost died trying to find you. '''Epsilon: '''Oh boo hoo. Why don't you come back when you're on your second or third life; then we'll compare notes. '''Grif: '''Wow. Fuck off Blue. ''Grif turns and begins to leave. 'Carolina: '''Where do you think you're going? '''Grif: '''I'm going home. ''Grif continues to leave. Epsilon calls after him. 'Epsilon: '''Oh that's great Grif! We can always count on you to duck out when there is work to do! '''Sarge: '''Well you can count me out, too. '''Carolina: '''What? '''Sarge: '''Don't get me wrong, busting into a military base on a rescue mission is a lot of fun. But I'm not getting turned into Swiss cheese just so the two of you can finish some personal vendetta. This ain't our fight. '''Simmons: '''Took the words right out of my mouth, sir. '''Carolina: '''Both of you, be quiet. '''Tucker: '''Dude, this is bullshit. '''Epsilon: '''Tucker! '''Carolina: '''Be quiet! That's an order! '''Tucker: '''Well guess what psycho, I don't take orders from you anymore! '''Carolina: '''Well, what about now? ''Carolina points her rifle at Tucker. Washington raises his gun at Carolina. 'Washington: '''Don't do that. '''Carolina: '''Wash, what are you doing? '''Washington: '''Protecting my friends. Now lower the weapon. '''Carolina: '''You're siding with them? ''Carolina lowers her rifle. 'Epsilon: '''Wash, I don't understand. We found the director! We can make him pay! This is what we wanted! ''Washington lowers his weapon from Carolina's head. 'Washington: '''All I want is for you to leave. I've already been responsible for enough of their problems in the past, and I'll be damned before I let you cause any more. ''Washington walks over and joins the Reds and the Blues, all looking at Carolina and Epsilon. 'Epsilon: '''So that's it? You're just going to turn your back on us? '''Washington: '''Epsilon, I know- '''Epsilon: '''No, you're right. I guess I should have seen that one coming. It's not exactly like you're new to the concept, is it? '''Sarge: '''That's a little harsh. ''Epsilon turns to the Reds and Blues in frustration. 'Epsilon: '''But you guys, after all the shit you put me through I really thought you would have my back! '''Grif: '''Us? What the hell did we ever do? '''Epsilon: '''You shot me through the head! You put a bomb in my gut! ''Epsilon begins to grow as he becomes more angry. 'Epsilon: '''You killed me with my own damn tank, and that's just how we met! ''Epsilon has grown to nearly five times his normal height. Everyone stares up at him in shock. 'Tucker: '''Church, calm down! What's your problem? '''Epsilon: '''You're my problem!! You've always been my problem!! Each and every one of you is just a problem that I have to deal with on a daily basis! ''"Basis" echos throughout the chamber. Disgusted and hurt, Tucker leaves the room. 'Epsilon: '''Guys... ''Epsilon begins to revert back to his normal size. Sarge nods to both Grif and Simmons and the three leave the chamber, angry at Epsilon. 'Epsilon: '''Guys, wait a minute. ''Epsilon suddenly looks over at Caboose. In the background, Washington looks over at Caboose as well before he leaves. 'Epsilon: '''Caboose... ''Caboose does not respond to him and quietly leaves the chamber, turning his back on Carolina and Epsilon. '' '''Carolina: '''Forget it Church, we don't need them. '''Washington: '''I don't know what's gotten into you Carolina, but you better figure out the difference between your enemies and your friends. ''Washington leaves the chamber. Epsilon then disappears, leaving Carolina alone in the empty Holographic Chamber. Trivia *Carolina's statement "Leave personnel decisions to me, agent Washington." is a direct reference to the Director's statement in Oversight. *Washington's comment "I don't know what's gotten into you Carolina, but you better figure out the difference between your enemies and your friends." is a direct reference to Carolina's quote to Tex in the episode C.T. *Carolina's statement of Washington being on lock picking duty may be a reference to the episode Planning the Heist. *Maine appears to have a tattoo of the "Meta" symbol on the back of his head; the same symbol Sigma used to represent Metastability in What's the "I" Stand For?. *The latitude and longitude coordinates listed on Epsilon's holographic images actually point to Austin, Texas, the location of Rooster Teeth Productions. *This marks the first time Epsilon's anger has affected his appearence to a massive extent, or any greater extent for that matter. This is also the second time Epsilon has used the holographic chamber to alter his appearance, the first time being in One New Message as Epsilon-Delta. *Epsilon's rant includes: getting blasted by the tank (Don't Ph34r the Reaper), getting shot in the head (Roomier Than it Looks), and getting blown up from a bomb inside his stomach (Make Your Time). However, these events happenend to the original Church, not Epsilon. *When Tucker remarks that the Reds could not cross the canyon to take their flag, Simmons reminds Tucker that the Red team had captured the Blue's flag once before, a reference to Head Noob in Charge. Video S10E18 Category:Episodes Category:Season 10